Rising Breakdown Sphere: The Land of Snow
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after, Give Thanks. Christmas special.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: The Land of Snow

* * *

At the general store in Varrock, Nnoitra and Pain were looking at a few new items in the store.

People from all over visiting Varrock for the holiday was out and about looking around, even in the general store which was crowded.

"Items from Menaphos look cool." Nnoitra said looking at some things.

"Hey look it's finally snowing." Pain said pointing outside.

"Best watch for kids throwing snowballs or we might have to throw back eh?" Nnoitra said grinning.

Outside waiting for them was Zetsu who just stood there as the snow fell on him and the venus flytrap that surrounded him.

"Zetsu come on in or you'll get cold!" Pain shouted out to him.

Zetsu bent down to enter the store and once he rose back up the ceiling lamp fell and nearly burned him and the store staff quickly put it out.

"Or maybe wait outside." Pain said.

Zetsu just gave him a stare for a moment before walking back outside waiting.

"So, since it's going to be Christmas soon, you think Aizen has gifts for us?" Nnoitra asked.

"Knowing him, no." Pain said.

"Actually I overheard he had something special for a few of us that have nowhere to go for Christmas." The white half of Zetsu said to them.

"Really, what's that?" Pain asked.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Gin was inside lighting one of the fireplaces and looked over seeing Tousen and Starrk talking.

"So what is the news?" Gin asked.

"Aizen got us some free passes into Daemonheim." Tousen said.

"Ah, the place far northeast from here." Gin said.

"He said he and Jessica are going for the holiday and thought to invite the rest of us that got nowhere to go for the holiday. Free food and free inn rooms." Tousen said.

"Nice sleep." Starrk yawned.

"Daemonheim is known as the Land of Snow too." Gin said.

"Didn't someone say they saw Nicklaus up there?" Konan asked walking up.

Dengakuman walked beside her looking at everyone while fiddling around with something.

"Ah yes, the man whom live up north to make goodies for all girls and boys." Gin said.

"Think that's why Aizen is going to get a present or something?" Tousen said with a chuckle.

"He isn't that desperate." Gin said.

In the bedroom, Aizen was checking his luggage.

"I can't believe we are going just so you can force Nicklaus to give you a present." Jessica said.

"That fat bastard never once gave me nothing. Rumor has it some people seen him at Daemonheim yesterday so I will go up there before Christmas eve and force him to give me something, anything." Aizen said.

"That is not how it works." Jessica said.

"Oh trust me it will. I will rule this planet and that means I am his boss." Aizen said.

Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"Alright I am packed up." Aizen said.

"Think the others are all ready?" Jessica asked.

"They best be. The airship leaves in thirty minutes." Aizen said locking up their bedroom.

They both walked downstairs to see Pain and Nnoitra walking up with food and some extra blankets for warmth.

"Thank you." Aizen said taking some to help.

"Everyone ready?" Aizen asked.

Gin, Tousen, Jessica, Pain, Konan, Starrk, Nnoitra, and Zetsu nodded.

They waved to the guards and walked to the airship tower.

Right as they were ready to climb the stairs, Jessica noticed Aaroniero just standing nearby doing nothing.

"Aaroniero!" Jessica shouted.

Aaroniero turned his head as he was still wearing that helmet.

"Come with us to Daemonheim! It will be fun!" Jessica shouted waving at him.

Aaroniero turned and walked toward her saying nothing and walked up the stairs behind her.

Aizen noticed Aaroniero and nodded looking at the airship pilot.

"I will pay for his ticket. Late arrival." Aizen said.

"No need sir." The pilot said and closed the ramp.

"Strap in everyone!" The pilot shouted getting to his position.

Pain noticed Konan's robe moving and tilted his head.

"Sweety your boobs are moving." Pain said.

Coming up from her high collar was Dengakuman who gave a cute wave and went back in.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Pain shouted.

"They are his for now. Letting him sneak with us." Konan said.

Pain just crossed his arms mumbling.

"Come on enjoy the snow." Konan said.

"Alright alright." Pain said looking around at the snow covering the land.

There were four burning secure torches on the airship to help give heat.

Aizen grabbed one trying to shake it but it didn't move a budge.

"Good. Nice and secure." Aizen said.

"Don't worry, we are going to have a calm time." Jessica said.

A woman standing with the pilot was looking at the magitek scanner.

"Strange the temperature is dropping quickly." She said.

"Yeah, dropped three degrees after five minutes." The pilot said.

"So Aizen, what's the story of Daemonheim?" Nnoitra asked.

"Daemonheim is a large city around a mountain and its castle is on the top of the mountain. Since I took over they agreed to join me after we took over Falador. They mostly keep to themselves but welcome visitors. It keeps their markets busy for visitors after all." Aizen said.

"Can we go to our inn rooms first?" Starrk asked.

"Are you going to sleep?" Aizen asked.

Aizen looked at Starrk who immediately was asleep.

"You ever wonder if he ever wakes up?" Jessica asked.

"I wonder how he's so gifted with the power of sleep." Tousen said.

Dengakuman walked up and began to draw on his face. No one stopped him.

An hour later, the airship lands at the airship tower and they walked off and down the stairs.

"Why are people pointing at laughing at me?" Starrk asked.

"Don't ask." Nnoitra said.

As they walked into Daemonheim they were astonished by how packed of a city it was going up the mountain and the large castle on the top.

"We won't be going to the castle, just sightseeing around." Aizen reminded them.

"Aww!" Gin and Jessica said at the same time.

"Don't worry, my castle still is better." Aizen said.

"Yeah but that one is bigger." Gin said.

Aizen gave a look as if to say shut up to Gin who kept grinning at him.

They noticed how there was no snow falling but it was very cold.

Aizen looked at people putting on more blankets or jackets on from how cold it was.

"Somethings off. It's cold but no snow." Aizen said.

Pain checked his magitek device.

"It says it's ten degrees. Woah." Pain said.

"Why is it dropping so fast?" Jessica asked.

"This is the Land of Snow but no snow." Gin said.

They approached a shop keeper nearby.

"Excuse me but where is the snow?" Aizen asked.

"We all wondered the same thing for two days now." The man said.

"Wasn't their rumors about Nicklaus around here?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, it was on the news. Ever since he left it began to get colder and colder with the snow gone the next morning." The man said.

Gin rubbed his chin.

"Sounds like something bad might of happened." The white half of Zetsu said.

"We should try to find Nicklaus, ask people around when they last saw him headed." Starrk said.

They all nodded and went in pairs looking around and asking questions.

A few hours later they met back at the inn they were staying at as the moon was seen in the clear cold sky.

"Find anything?" Gin asked everyone.

"We found something quite interesting. Someone said they saw Nicklaus fall from the sky off in the distance about two days ago. They looked around outside the city but didn't find nothing." Pain said.

"Did you check the area yourselves?" Aizen asked.

"We did and this is where it gets interesting, we found a large ice patch and a frozen Nicklaus." Konan said.

Pain moved the tarp off the wagon they rented and there in the frozen block was Santa himself, Nicklaus.

"It's too dangerous to bring him in public at day so we got him here at night." Pain said.

The group moved to the back of the inn and let the large incased Nicklaus slide out onto the ground.

"Can we chisel him?" Gin asked.

Jessica created a flame spell over her rapier and leaned it down to melt the ice.

Aizen grabbed some wood nearby and she lit it as they set the frozen Nicklaus on it.

"Once he unthaws he's gonna be on fire. Ready the water spell." Nnoitra said to Jessica.

Once he unthawed he was about to yell in pain but Starrk grabbed his mouth while Jessica used the water spell over the fire and on Nicklaus' back.

"Santa!" Dengakuman said jumping.

"Oh oh oh, my fucking back!" Nicklaus said.

"Holy shit he can say curse words?" Nnoitra asked in shock.

"Where's that fucking kid! Where is Jack!" Nicklaus shouted.

"Shush shush, it's okay you are safe." Aizen said.

"If it isn't the naughty Aizen." Nicklaus said.

"If it isn't the fat bastard that gave me nothing." Aizen said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Nicklaus created his winter magic above his gloved hands.

"Both of you stop. Who is Jack?" Konan asked.

"My fucking son, that's who! Jack Frost is his name." Nicklaus said.

"I didn't know you and misses Claus was-" Tousen began to say.

"Misses Claus!? Ha! I left that bitch and she died without my magic! I got myself another woman who doesn't let herself go, The Queen of Snow, Lumi!" Nicklaus said.

Everyone looked at one another in shock. They couldn't believe the Santa they knew, wasn't who they thought he was.

"Okay... why did Jack do this to you?" Aizen asked.

"Because he's jealous of me! He's dropping the temperature all across the globe! He is going to put this planet in negative two hundred degrees within another week!" Nicklaus said.

"With his power?" Aizen asked in shock.

"He has the power of his mother and me, of course, he does! He can make everything freeze to his will! He's upset that I always saw him as a naughty boy! Hell, he even brought home a hoe to our home! A hoe who in fact slept with my top slaves- I mean servants." Nicklaus said.

"Okay, so do you know where Jack is?" Aizen asked.

"I bet he's right up at the north pole! That son of a - well, I can't say the last part but you know what I mean!" Nicklaus said.

"This is fucked up." The black half of Zetsu said.

"Tell me about it." Pain replied.

"Would you like our help?" Gin asked.

"Tell you what, if you all help me you may have whatever wish you want." Nicklaus said.

"Any wish?" Aizen asked.

Nicklaus sighed and made a spell over all of them.

"There. One wish and I must grant it. You help me, I help you and then the spell activates." Nicklaus said.

"Deal then! Let's go!" Aizen said.

Nicklaus was calling for his reindeer and frowned.

"I bet he took them. Guess we take an airship." Aizen said.

They walked up the airship tower only to see it was closed for the night for the holiday.

"Shit- there is one airship here." Pain said.

They got on it and Tousen typed on the magitek and got it working.

"The cold is really doing a number on this thing but it can fly as long as we keep it warm with the torches." Tousen said.

"Jessica, can you add some heat magic here too?" Aizen asked.

Jessica nodded and created the heating spell.

"Here are the coordinates." Nicklaus said pointing on the map.

Tousen nodded and headed that way.

"It will take three hours or so to get there." Tousen said.

"We don't got much time. Christmas eve is tomorrow." Nicklaus said.

"How come your friend there isn't talking." Nicklaus said pointing to Aaroniero.

"He rarely speaks." Aizen said with a shrug.

Aaroniero looked at Nicklaus and looked back out into the night filled land.

"When I get that kid I'm going to stuff him back in his mother's womb and ignite it." Nicklaus said about Jack.

"Just relax, perhaps he had a reason. We will all talk this out without violence." Konan said.

"You're right I just need to calm down." Nicklaus said.

"So the reindeer can be commanded by anyone? How did your son have control of them?" Gin asked.

"Bloodline that's why. Damn deers!" Nicklaus said.

Once they reached the north pole the propellers of the airship finally gave out and froze over breaking apart.

"Damn." Tousen said.

They unhooked the torches and brought them with them.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy from overusing my heating magic." Jessica said wobbling.

Aizen carried her.

"Turn it off." Aizen said.

Jessica stopped the spell and rested in his arms.

"It's nearby." Nicklaus said.

They walked through the fog until seeing glowing lights in the fog and finally reaching a large factory of sorts.

"Here we go." Nicklaus said opening it up.

They walked in and pointed to the fireplace as Tousen lit it up and everyone gathered around it.

"Temperature is negative twenty-two! Woah!" Pain said looking at it.

"We must stop Jack." Nicklaus said.

"Where are your workers?" Gin asked.

"He probably either froze them or caged them. I know he has to be in my observatory for the whole globe of nice and naughty children." Nicklaus said.

"Then we must head there. Is it close?" Aizen asked.

"Not too far. His powers are quite dangerous, are you all ready?" Nicklaus asked.

"Let's warm up a bit more." Konan said.

"So why is Jack so rebellious?" The white half of Zetsu asked.

"He says I never spent time with him growing up. My job is important and he should understand that. Hell, he has his mother who could do things with him!" Nicklaus said.

"To be honest you should have been there for him a bit more than your job." Gin said.

"So it's my fault!?" Nicklaus asked.

"What's the Queen of Snow like?" Aizen asked.

"She gave him anything he wanted and even trained him. But whenever it was something about guy talk she didn't want to hear it and told him to talk to his friends about it." Nicklaus said.

"So she spoiled him but didn't help him with his problems. No wonder he's dangerous." Jessica said.

"So wait it's suddenly my fault!?" Nicklaus asked.

"It somewhat is. You should take responsibility for your parenting decisions." Tousen said.

Nicklaus sighed and sat down.

"What do we do?" Nicklaus asked.

"I think we should try to reach his heart through the power of family love." Gin said.

Everyone looked at Gin.

"I'm keeping a straight face not to laugh." Gin said.

"I was about to say I hope you were joking." Aizen said.

"I will try to reach him, but if he doesn't listen, we kill the bastard." Nicklaus said.

They all walked out into the cold and walked to the entrance of the palace of Santa.

"Woah it's big." Aizen said.

"That's why my wife says, ho ho ho!" Nicklaus laughed.

Everyone didn't laugh.

"Ew." Pain said.

They walked in and found dead reindeer scattered around with dead dwarf workers.

"Woah." Aizen said.

"No!" Nicklaus shouted falling to his knees.

"Holy shit! The reindeer are all dead!" Jessica said looking around.

They saw two large coal rocks fly at them and Pain used his shinra tensei ability to blast them away.

"If it isn't father!" Jack Frost shouted while standing on top of a pipe leading into a machine looking down upon them.

"You bastard! Blitzen! You killed Blitzen!" Nicklaus shouted.

"What about the other deer?" Konan asked.

"Ah fuck them! Blitzen listened to me better than the other elk!" Nicklaus said.

"Reindeer." The black half of Zetsu reminded him.

"Whatever!" Nicklaus shouted.

"Where are my sla- I mean friends!" Nicklaus yelled looking up at Jack.

"For you to know that answer you must dodge this!" Jack shouted.

Jack created a spinning large snowflake that spun at them.

Everyone ducked or got onto the floor to evade it.

Nnoitra opened his mouth and sent out a Cero beam at Jack who blocked it with the palm of his hand.

"Huh?" Starrk said shocked.

On Jack's palm was frozen sickles that absorbed the Cero's blast.

"I'm the son of the Queen of Snow and this fat ass here." Jack reminded them of who he gains these powers from.

"Son of a-" Nicklaus began to say until realizing who his mother was.

"Speaking of mother, wouldn't you like to meet her?" Jack asked.

"Where is your mother!" Nicklaus yelled.

Jack front flipped off the pipe and landed onto a catwalk pulling a lever.

The machine nearby opened and dangling upside down was the Queen of Snow.

"Darling!" She shouted at Nicklaus.

"No! Put your mom down right now!" Nicklaus shouted.

"Oh? Okay, dad." Jack said pulling the lever with a laugh.

"Wait no it's-" The Queen of Snow began to say till dipped in the acid.

The acid fizzled and burned her flesh and bones right up.

Nicklaus immediately passed out as his blood pressure raised too high.

"Holy shit." Pain said.

"Well if you ate cookies all the time you'd be a diabetic too." Gin said.

Jack looked at them and threw out two more sharp snowflakes and with them, piercing ice sickles.

Jessica created a few spells to melt the ice into water while Konan used her paper ability to shield themselves from the rest of the attacks.

"We don't have long till it freezes over in here." Tousen said.

"This planet will be mine to plague with ice! It's my planet now!" Jack shouted.

"Damn it we got to do something." Konan said.

Gin leaped up clashing his blade against Jack's ice arm and both had a close combat fight while Aizen ran up looking at the controls.

"This is the machine sprouting this weather." Aizen said.

Aizen and Zetsu looked at it while the others fought Jack nearby.

"What the hell sort of machine is this?" The black half of Zetsu asked.

"I got no idea so let me see what this button does." Aizen said.

Aizen pushed one of the buttons and suddenly a portal opened popping out the easter bunny.

"Oh shit! Uh, how about this one?" Aizen said and another portal opened bringing in cupid.

Zetsu pushed two random buttons.

A jack-o-lantern humanoid appeared and then a large turkey in a tuxedo and hat.

"What is the meaning- who are you, gobble!" The turkey asked.

"Ah shit. Sorry! Trying to figure this out!" Aizen yelled.

"I am on vacation until next November, gobble!" The turkey shouted.

Jack created a large icy ball and shot it toward Gin who evaded it and the ball shot right through the turkey's body and plopping his corpse onto the ground.

"Give me those controls!" The easter bunny shouted hopping up the stairs to the controls on the catwalk.

"Hurry we need to end the weather." Aizen said.

The jack-o-lantern humanoid created a web around Jack who easily sliced it open and sliced the head of the humanoid off and smashed its head.

Nicklaus slowly got up only to be knocked over by a blizzard that Jack created in the building.

"Enough of this!" Jack yelled.

Jack noticed the controls being messed with and flew toward them and grabbed the easter bunny's ears ripping them and his scalp off.

"Ah!" The easter bunny yelled.

Aizen and Zetsu leaned back and yelled in shock and disgust as its skull was exposed.

Aizen pulled his sword out stabbing the easter bunny to end his suffering and kicked him off while looking back at the controls.

"Lord Aizen, our body is getting stiff." The white half of Zetsu said.

Everyone else was starting to slow down as the ice was forming around their bodies as the weather was now beyond freezing.

Aaroniero walked up the stairs slowly while frost was growing on his robe and looked at the machine kneeling down and grabbing the cord.

Once he grabbed the cord he pulled and ripped it out ending the machines burst of cold.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Aaroniero threw the electric cables over and they touched cupid shocking him to death.

Aizen started to move and looked at Aaroniero.

"Thank you Aaroniero." Aizen said.

Aaroniero looked at him saying nothing and looked up at Jack soaring down.

Jack got hit by a few snowballs knocking him onto the ground.

"You are too naughty to live!" Nicklaus shouted.

"Wait!" Jessica shouted.

They all looked at Jessica.

"Jack, why do you want to ice over the planet?" Jessica asked.

"Because I deserve to rule! Look at the powers we have father, look at this machine for the weather! We could easily rule the pathetic creatures for we are immortal!" Jack shouted.

"Didn't the easter bunny and the others die...?" Nnoitra asked looking back.

"Besides the point." Jack said.

"Son, this isn't the way! If you ice over the planet who are you to rule if everyone's an ice sickle!?" Nicklaus asked.

"Well..." Jack said thinking.

"Can't you see you and the Queen of Snow spoiled him?" Jessica said.

"We- we did..." Nicklaus said.

"You did." Jack said.

"You are not helping!" Nicklaus shouted.

"What I needed was a father!" Jack shouted.

There was silence.

"You're right son." Nicklaus said taking off his hat.

"I tried to do this to impress you." Jack admitted.

"I'm impressed with your powers and how you could take on these guys. I mean look at them!?" Nicklaus said.

"Is that a compliment or a putdown?" Tousen asked.

"I'm sorry dad." Jack said.

Jack and Nicklaus walked to one another and hugged each other.

Zetsu was looking around and noticed the piles of dead dwarfs in an incendiary room and walked away from it. Learning what happened to all of the workers.

"Dad, I am so glad we- agh!" Jack began to say and coughed up blood.

Santa was stabbing Jack in the back with a magical ice dagger and kept stabbing him through his spine into his organs and dropped him and stomped on his head.

"Ho fucking ho!" Nicklaus shouted.

Everyone witnessed Nicklaus mutilate his son.

Nicklaus took a few breaths before walking back to the others.

"It's over now." Nicklaus said.

"I thought you reached your son!" Jessica shouted.

"I did, then I murdered that bastard." Nicklaus said.

Everyone looked at one another then back to him.

"I guess a few years I can have things up and running again." Nicklaus said looking around.

Suddenly Aizens blade came out of Nicklaus's chest as Aizen backstabbed him.

"W-why..." Nicklaus grunted.

"Because I told you, you never gave me nothing when I was a kid." Aizen said and pushed Nicklaus into the acid.

Everyone watched as Nicklaus, the father of Christmas died.

"Are you a fucking idiot! What will happen now for children across the planet!" Konan shouted.

"I don't care. Nicklaus should have thought about that when he forgot me." Aizen said walking off.

Gin and Tousen followed.

"Men and their grudges." Konan mumbled and followed them and everyone else followed next.

"I saw an airship nearby used by the workers. Luckily no one is here no more so we should be okay to take it." Aizen said.

"What about the facility?" Gin asked.

Aizen looked at Starrk.

"You said your Cero ability is stronger than everyone's yes?" Aizen asked.

A few minutes later they were in the sky headed back to Daemonheim while the toy factory and Nicklaus' palace was burning down.

"Well, our holiday was different. It's Christmas eve morning now." Tousen said checking the time.

"This whole thing has been weird." Pain said.

"At least we got one another." Jessica said.

"Just wondering since the holiday legends are dead, what will happen now?" Gin asked.

"Probably destroy reality as we know it." Nnoitra said shrugging.

"Starrk what do you think- ah fuck he's sleeping." Aizen said.

"You want to know something. We all forgot Dengakuman back at Daemonheim." Konan said.

Everyone was speechless.

"Oh shit." The black half of Zetsu said.

Meanwhile back at Daemonheim, at the inn, Dengakuman was sitting at a poker table and won thousands of chips while waving cutely at the viewer.

"Merry Christmas!" Dengakuman shouted.


End file.
